Chariot
by Azaki
Summary: Ed is raped and is now facing the shadows of his past and the uncertian future. Its all too much and only one person can save him. EdRoy
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA or the characters. I just own this storyline. Title of story inspired by Gavin Digraw

**Chariot - Ch.1**

**Falling Through a Brick Wall**

Why is life so hard? If I told you I wanted to die right now I wouldn't be lying and I wouldn't be using it as an escape from the hardships of life. I can't die though...even if I want to, I can't because I'm searching for the thing that will bring me back to completion. I lost two of my limbs in an offal way. I was trying to bring my mother back to life. As you may have guessed the resurrection didn't go so well.

My brother, Al, lost his entire body and he would have lost his soul as well if I hadn't sealed it inside a suit of armor, but you'll find out more about him later.

My reason for wanting to die? Well, about a month ago I was on patrol for the State Alchemy Office, base, whatever I work for; it was a routine sort of thing, about twelve at night and in one of the allies surrounding the base. That's when it happened, I laugh dryly and cry at the same time every second I think about how I wasn't able to prevent it from happening to me.

Al's tried to consul me ,but nothing helps... I can't even bare to have his cold steal touch my skin let alone someone else's. All I remember from that night was someone, no, two men come up behind me and push me on the ground. I didn't even get to react in time before the dirtier ,and taller, of the two pulled my pants down as the other held me, then he pushed into me. You think someone...anyone would hear me scream, but no one came...n-no one would...I'm sorry I have to stop...I don't want to...

Wh-why-? Why is life...so hard?

**A/N:**

I'm new here and FMA fics are not my thing, but this sort of just sprang up. I'm a member of the stealandsparks community on even though I only post art on Some people post WAY too many fanfics on there, livejournal in general I mean.

Anyways, I'm new here and my main fanfic thing I write for is Harry Potter slash, Harry/Draco actually. I don't update often though so don't expect much unless I get a good amount of reviews and start to feel bad b/c you guys are reading it and liking it and I haven't updated in weeks. So depending on how well this goes over I'll update sooner.

**P.S.**

Next ch. will be longer even though this was a spurt of the moment thing.

Also, don't ask to be my beta, I don't like the idea of a beta, gurr...


	2. Conversations with Dead People

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA or the characters. I just own this storyline. Title of story inspired by Gavin Digraw

**Chariot - Ch.2**

**Conversations with Dead People**

Sunlight shown through the windows of my room as the sound of the shutters clashed on either side of the walls and I knew then that it was Winry who had opened them. Just from the action I knew it was her and then that oh so happy voice of joy. There's nothing to be joyful about, nothing at all.

"Come on and get up Edward! Its been almost a month since the accident and-" I cut her off quicker then any light force known to man.

"It wasn't an accident! I was raped and left to die!" By then I'd shot up out of bed clutching my blankets tightly around me; tears visible as I yelled with a fallen look upon my face.

"How can any of you call it an accident! I almost died and no one understands what that felt like!" I couldn't stop It felt like I was completely alone. Nothing new, but this time I didn't even have Al to understand the pain with me.

"Ed I just think...I just thought...maybe...if you got up and started working again and you found the stone...you could be happy again..." She hadn't herd me. She was speaking and I saw her lips moving, but I didn't hear her either.

Then, in an almost inaudible voice I said, "Winry...just...go home." She let out a stifled sob and ran out of the room. I knew I'd hurt her ,but I didn't care.

E

R

E

R

"So he's been in his room all this time huh?" I said as I took a sip of coffee listening to Maes as he told me about Ed's 'condition'.

"You know Roy," He said. "maybe if you talked to Ed he would try to get up and around some more."

I nodded not really taking the suggestion seriously. "I may go down to his room later on. This afternoon would be good; after I meet with Armstrong. I may even take him with me." I said with my all knowing grin plastered on my face.

Maes nodded a laughed. "I think Ed might like it if you brought him along. He and his brother seem to get along well with Alex."

R

E

R

E

I herd the door creek with and the sound of foot steps entering my room at about two. The thought of why anyone would want to come to see me in my pessimistic state was beyond my understanding. I shifted and turned away from the view of my guests. I was so tired of everyone trying to cheer me up. I was so tired, just tired.

"If your going to keep lying around like this Edward I'd suggest you take a bath." It was Mustang. My hart clinched. I hated to admit it ,but in a way I was glad he'd finally made time to come see me.

We had our differences, but at the same time...when ever I needed him...he'd always done anything he could to pull me out of what ever slump I was in.

"We have come to cheer the Full Metal to his fullest!" Armstong said in his normal booming voice.

"I brought Major Armstrong with me also, so get up and put on a sharp face. Were not here to converse with the dead."

"Well..." I laughed bitterly. "You're going to have to because I died a long time ago." I herd him suck in a quick breath a then he out a smart sounding, "Heh!"

"Edward, what ever morbid state you may be in, the fact is you need a bath and a good walk around the grounds." He made a whistling sound and then without warning I felt Alex's large bulky arms around my waste pulling me out of the safety of my bed, so I yelled.

"No stop! Ahh! Don't touch me! PLEASE! Let me go! LET ME GOOO!" The last thing I herd before I blacked out was Roy's voice telling Armstrong to lay me back on the bed.

**A/N:**

I'm really **LOVING** this story more then I thought I was going to. Basically got the whole thing mapped out. Should be about 18+ chapters don't really have an exact idea how long this will be.

Does anyone hate me for leaving it off at a cliff hanger? I hope so, XD

I'll update soon, maybe Sunday if I'm not as burnt out as I am right now. Stayed up REALLY late the past two nights studying and working on this major project grade I have to do on the book, The DaVinci Code. Awesome book by the way. Well, until next time, later!


	3. Hello

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA or the characters. I just own this storyline. Title of story inspired by Gavin Digraw

**Chariot - Ch. 3**

**Hello**

Something...cool? It feels so consoling...just let me stay here. "You'll be fine now. We won't bother you again." Who-? Who is that...he's so... Calm. Please don't leave me. I've been waiting for someone...to talk to. Please just stay a little longer.

The cool feel of his touch or what ever it was, began to evaporate as I regained consciousness. No... Please don't leave me...! In that instant I shot up from my dream. I sat there breathing heavily and staring at the face of my protector before I covered my face with my hands. I wouldn't let him see me cry. Not that bastard.

"I'm not here to judge you Edward." He sat there so silently, just waiting for me to stop crying or perhaps just waiting for me. He knew I was hiding too, that smart...

"Where's Armstrong?" I asked after I'd removed my hands from my face and was now just staring down at my wet cold hands.

"I sent him to help Hawkeye with some paper work on the Stone." He placed the bowl of cold water and the wet cloth he'd been using to whip my forehead with on my bed side table; the thought of his hands on me sent chills down my spine.

We sat there in silence for hours just listening to nothing and everything. I hated how he didn't try to comfort me. He always had a way of doing things his way. Somehow he'd known that the last thing I needed was another lecture on how much of a wuss I was being about all of this.

In his own annoying way he'd comforted me in a way no one else had been able to. The sun had begun to set just as he got up from the chair he'd been sitting in and he nodded at me before saying, "I may come back by tomorrow. I'll bring you some food. Al told us how you haven't been eating."

I pushed myself down into my clean blankets nuzzling my face into the soft covers. Maes had taken it upon himself to come by and change them when I'd gotten up to use the restroom earlier today. Sneaky creep, but I was grateful; I mean, if I couldn't smell good at least my sheets could.

My face was still pressed into my pillow when I made a muffled request to Mustang. "Sorry?" He said in a slightly amused tone.

I turned my head out of the pillow ever so slightly and said in a quiet voice trying not to look him in the face, "I asked...if you could," I stopped not really sure if I should go on, but he nodded urging me to finish.

"Stay with me." I abruptly added not wanting my request to sound too needy. "Just until I fall asleep I mean. Its not like I need you to, I'll...be.."

I was trying to finish, but somewhere in the middle of my rambling he'd taken off his jacket and sat back in his chair. I pushed myself even further into my covers about up to my chin and nodded in thanks.

"I know you need people right now. I'll stay for your sake Edward." As an hour or so passed I began to feel my eyes weighing down and through the final scene of my vision before I fell asleep I say him...still sitting making no move to leave as I fell into my dreams.

E

R

E

R

It was about seven in the morning when I woke up in that same arm chair I'd fallen asleep in the night before. My back ached, my head ached, everything felt stiff, but one of my subordinates had needed me. Ahh, when I'm furor the first thing I'm doing is putting extra beds in all of my militaries dorm rooms.

Ed. I looked over at him my face softening at the sight of him so peaceful. Perhaps my presence here hadn't been wasted. Al had said he slept better with someone in the room, even if he couldn't bare their touch, Ed still needed people to help him through this.

He made a soft muing noise in his sleep and I knew he was fine. I didn't know if I'd be able to handle him having a nightmare. The noise stopped to a low hum and then his large golden eyes opened, he rubbed them clear of sleep, and then...he grinned, just ever so slightly.

"You stayed the whole night Mustang?" He asked though an early morning grog. "Well of course I did Edward. Can't have one of my best Alchemists on bed rest and me not doing all I can to get him back out on the field.

His grin faded and as I rose to leave his eyes followed me. I wanted to stay longer, but the way he'd looked at me told me it was time for me to leave. It was as if he'd been happy I'd stayed with him and then something just cut him off from it.

"I'll be back later to check on you Ed." And then I left, without another word.

**A/N:**

Not much to say on this chapter. I don't really like it, but I guess I'll be able to hear what all of you think of it as soon as you review or e-mail me.

Update sometime this week if I don't have an $$ load of school work.

Later


	4. Rinse it all Away

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA or the characters. I just own this storyline. Title of story inspired by Gavin Digraw

**Chariot - Ch. 4**

**Rinse it all Away**

It was late after noon before I really woke up. The way Mustang had said he had just come to visit me because he wanted me back out on the field had made a tight indention in my chest, like an ach that wouldn't stop and I knew in some small part of my loathing that I really hadn't wanted him to leave.

I laid back listening to people walking through the halls outside my door and the song of birds chirping by my window. I then turned in my bed and was met with the most unpleasant smell ever; it was almost worse then the smell of Hawkeye's dog after it had been playing out side for the day.

The smell, by the way, was me. That's right, me. So after some sure fire peeping to make positive no one was going to walk in on me while I took a shower I leapt from my bed, pulled off my smelly cloths, leapt into the bathroom attached to my room.

As the water cascaded over me all the tension of the past few months melted away and I was reborn, but then a thought struck me, the water droplets felt like finger tips... I knew I needed this bath, but the feel for the water suddenly left me and I quickly washed my hair and body jumping out of the shower.

I felt hot tears fall from my eyes as images of that night came back to me. "Why-? Why-why-why-WHY?" I had slumped to the floor by now sobbing for the pain to leave me, to disappear, to...die...

There was a razor on the edge of the sink right in front of me...all I had to do...all I had to...take the razor...

And I did, but just as I held it to my warm shower-softened skin ready to slice my rist and take all the pain away the door flung open and the figure quickly reached out to me taking the blade and throwing it across the room still holding my rist tightly and he yelled at me...

E

R

E

R

E

R

"I could hear you yelling from down the hall Edward, what he hell where you thinking?" I never would have believe he would sink this low, I'd always thought he was stronger then this.

"You cant just escape from this with a quick slit of the rist! Think of your brother and getting your body back! Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?" His eyes were wide and staring, but not at me...at my hand which was enclosed around his rists and his eyes began to water, that's when I knew how much all of this had effected him.

I slowly let go as his naked limp form fell to the floor. "Why...?" He asked me as I crouched down beside him. "Why do these terrible things always happen to me...to us, Al and me? Why did our mother die? Why did we lose our body's? Why did I get...?"

I could just feel his anguish, so this is what he'd been wanting to say all this time? Ever since the first day I met him I knew he had a secret question to ask that none could answer, just like all of us really.

His question was simple and childish ,but so full of pain, "Why do all of these bad, horrible, gruesome things always happen to me?"

I looked over my shoulder at the other passerby's who had come to see why Ed had screamed and they all looked the same, pale and speechless. Then I answered Ed the only way I knew how..."That's just the way things are Ed...that's just the way things are."

**A/N:**

I know I haven't updated in a long time and stuff but here is a chap. now and I give you my word that I'll try super hard to update a lot sooner this time, k?

Sorry for the cliffy and augustness, poor Ed.

**Ed: **Your damn right poor Ed!

**Me: **Well, didn't I say I was going to get you and Mustang together before the end of the story and this is going to be a long one.

**Ed: **Well hurry up! You make me seem like I'm dead or something! Gosh!

**Me: **You'll get to have some fun...eventually.

**Ed: **"..." fuming

Well thats all folks, until next time! Bye bye!

**PS: **You get a cookie if you guess whose song I make reference to with all my chapter titles from chapter 2 on though the story. Kind of like **a mini game you play for reading my fic **and by cookie I mean you get a pretty pic of your choice drawn by me and I'll post it on **my Deviant Art **account for all to see! YAY! So get guessing OKAY?

By the way-----------A link to my DeviantArt account can be found on my user page.


	5. Dare

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own FMA or the characters in it I only own this story line for this fan fiction.

**Chariot Ch.5: Dare**

The sun was shining in though the windows when I woke the next day, even though I hadn't opened my eyes I knew the sun was up. From what I could tell it was late and beside me I could hear someone moving around. Shoving the covers from me I was met with the kind ,and yet unsteady, face of Hawkeye. She looked up from where she had been standing beside the bed at the sound of the sheets ruffle.

Setting the papers in her hand down on the bedside table she smiled and said in her motherly voice that she often uses with me, "How are you feeling?"

I knew she was worried about me so to save her from my depressing truth of feeling I simply said, "I could be better." Which was still the truth, just not the truth I knew she wanted.

Her eyes fell and she took a strong breath sitting beside me on the bed. I tensed at the closeness and I knew she could feel my reservation. "I'm worried about you Edward and so is the corneal. He's the one who asked me to stay with you last night since he was called to the capital on business."

I made no move to say anything and she continued. "He wont be back for another couple of hours so-"

"You can go I don't need a babysitter." I said in a stern voice making sure not to look at her. I still couldn't make a connection…with anyone. Then I herd the door close not having realized someone was standing in the door way.

"Well then I suppose its your lucky day Fullmetal because the furor has put you on suicide watch for the next month." Mustang…I was suddenly hit with all of the flashes of what had happened the night before.

"Corneal! I didn't expect you back before noon." Hawkeye said standing from her seat on the bed. I herd him laugh at her surprise and turned over in my bed covering myself again with my sheets.

Then he stopped and I herd his voice again only this time it was flat with no sign of the humor it had had only moments ago. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, you may leave. Edward Elric and I have some matters that need to be discussed."

The door closed and we were alone. He walked beside my bed then abruptly he pulled the sheets form me. "What are you-!" I began to protest, but then he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me up out of my comfort zone.

I could feel my body shaking and the tears rolling down my cheeks as I was held so tightly by him my toes barely grazing the floor. Then he placed me on the cold flat wood ever so gently and said, "You cant lay in this bed for the rest of your life. You survived being raped and having two of your limbs taken from you _and _your still alive."

I didn't know what to say. I just stood in front of him with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide staring at him. He grinned. "Don't worry. The furor has appointed me to be your guide, for lack of a better word, as you heal from this experience."

E

R

E

R

E

R

I could see the confusion on his face and knew he needed an explanation as to why I had been assigned to him instead of a subordinate.

"I thought after last night you might feel uneasy with anyone else so I told the furor I would take care of you until your well again." He had his eyes downcast as if he wasn't listening though I knew every word had soaked in him like a sponge.

In that moment something changed between us I felt his pain when he lunged at me his arms wrapping themselves around me like a child… _"He is a child…" _Only fifteen, but he's experienced horrors no one should ever have to face and that has made him an adult. My eyes were wide with shock when I felt the full weight of his depression on me. His sobs filled the room and it wasn't until moments later that he let go. And then he looked up at me, giving me something I knew he'd never given anyone but his own sibling…his trust. That was the change we'd made in those moments. He was trusting me not to laugh or judge or curse him for his weaknesses and I knew I had to respect that trust.

"You should take today to rest because tomorrow I'm taking you outside. Some fresh air and sunlight can do wonders for a person." He'd stopped crying and sighed in what I could only assume was his way of saying , "I'll try." Then he looked at me once more as I began to leave and he laid back down in his bed.

His eyes were so focused on me they gave me chills and I knew…I don't know how and then asked, "I can stay until you fall asleep." It was a deliberate statement because I knew if I asked him if he wanted me to stay his pride would have refused.

As he adjusted his pillow laying himself down he replied, "If you want to." Which I translated to, "I want you to stay." So I did and without thinking about it I watched him sleep in peace for hours clutching his pillow to his chest and waking every now and then to make sure I was still with him. And I didn't mind, I wanted to protect him…I just didn't know why.

**A/N:**

I am sooooooo sorry for the long and anticipated wait! Gahh! And dont sy anything about spelling for now b/c I'm working on getting a beta so neeeee! >XD

With holidays and my grandmother in the hospital, my sister having her first child, and my exams I just haven't had time BUT with the coming semester I have super mondo easy classes SOOO I will have loads of time to finish this lovely story which has been so praised and I have neglected for so long. I love you all for sticking with me and I'll see you in the '06! ----- 3

**P.S.**

You get a cookie if you count how many times I said 'so' in that little speal and al'so'(lol XD)

I will try my very best to update by the end of next week


	6. Dare You To Move

-1**Disclaimer:**

I don't own FMA or the characters in this story I only own the story line. Thanks.

**Chariot: Ch. 6 - Dare You to Move**

It was earlier then sunrise when we left. My back ached, I was dead tired, and all I wanted was to go home and sleep until noon, but I knew that if I left him then he would have never been able to leave that room on his own. A light fog was settling in which meant it would be a bright day. All the more reason I had to make him do this.

"We should try the park first." I said to him as we walked along the market area. The shop keepers were just setting up as some children passed us playing a game of tag.

His face was blank as he stared at the ground. I knew he was uncomfortable, but this was the only way.

"Look," I said putting my hand on his shoulder and pointing to an ice-cream vender by the park entrance. He looked at me puzzled apparently not seeing it so I leaned down to his eye level and pointed in his line of sight.

"Its too cold out for that." He said looking at me again. Our faces were so close because I was still leaning down next to him, then his face flushed. "W-we should keep walking." He stuttered as he pushed away walking a few paces ahead.

I caught up with him the two of us walking in silence until he stopped dead in his tracks. He was shaking all over breathing heard in short gasping breaths eyes wide with fear I looked all around only to see some people and the ice cream vender.

E

R

E

R

E

I couldn't believe it…I didn't want to…my whole world…it was destroyed because of those two men. There they where…right in front of me. How could that have happened? Why did I see them then? What had I done to them?

And now…the two who had taken my soul away…they where right in front of me…

"Edward? Edward? Edward!" Mustang was shaking me and it wasn't until I herd my name _yelled_ at me that I snapped from my fearful gaze. His eyes where glazed with worry and then…

"Its them. The two who did that to you. Am I right?" His face became slated when I didn't respond because he knew why I hadn't responded. He didn't ask if I was sure. He knew I was and that it had killed a part of me when they…when it happened.

I didn't expect him to get so angry, but…

BANG!

One shot hit the guy on the right in the leg right away then another…

BANG!

And the second one was knocked to the ground from the shot in his leg before he could run after he'd seen who the first shot had come from. (and that the person standing beside him was the person he'd rapped only eight weeks before)

"Come on." Mustang took hold of my shoulder and steered me toward headquarters then pulled out his walky-talky. "This is Mustang. I've found the two rapists who got FullMetal. They're at the park. Yes. You may want to hurry so you can stop the bleeding from their gun shot wounds before they die. I felt it was necessary. Well, then you'll just have to put it down and come take care of them. Right. Right. Okay then, we'll be returning shortly."

He must have seen though my mask as we walked back and a truck from headquarters passed us because he stopped and said, "Are you alright." I knew I could never have fooled him so I answered honestly. Damn Mustang.

"No." My voice cracked when I said it and my eyes watered. Arms…protection embraced me. _He _was holding me. I hadn't had a body embrace me like that _ever_. So I cried out letting my arms rap around his waste. Not just because of what the two strangers had done but because of my mother…because of my inability to protect my own brother…because I felt none of his warmth in my right arm or left leg…because…because…

TBC

A/N:

New chapter w00t w00t! XD

Well, it took me long enough, eh? So yeah, I've decided…no more empty promises on update dates. I'll just update when I do and that will be that. I will NOT give up on this story because I really do like it very much and also being that I was the first on FanFic to post an Ed rape story I also feel I owe it to my long time readers who have been here since this fics innocent (but not really) little birth to finish it.

I'm shooting for sometime in the late fall to have this done but that's not a promise. I expect it to be about 20 or so chapters maybe more or have a sequel but for now I'll just leave all of you with the evil cliff hanger. ;

P.S.

My eyes started to water when I was writing the whole Mustang embraces Ed part. ;;

I hope that wasn't too fast for him to hug Ed I just felt it fit the moment.

Also - listen to Sarah McGlachlan's - Passion (piano version) while you read that part and it will so make you teary eyed too XD


	7. Goodbye My Lover

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own FMA or the characters in this story I only own the story line. Thanks.

**Chariot: Ch. 7 - Goodbye My Lover**

I herd rustling beside me the next day and a sweet smell but I didn't open my eyes pretending I was still asleep to the intruder beside me. I was still reeling from what had happened. They were gone…I was avenged…by him. I had cried though the night and even when my brother came with Winery to check in on me I didn't talk. Not because I didn't care to talk I wanted to tell them everything, but all of my crying had dried my throat out. I hadn't gotten completely over the whole thing but now that those bastards where in prison I was relieved and I had to make a major decision. Not just about what to do about my brothers condition, but my own and…him.

It was last night…late…after everyone had gone home from headquarters that he came to my room and even though he didn't say anything I knew he was feeling it too. We were changing in so may ways. Everything was changing.

He asked me how I was and I nodded not being able to speak then he sighed and told me about something we hadn't talked about in a very long time, " I have some new information on the stone."

"An anonymous man came to central the other day and left a folder. He told the receptionist that there was another way to make the stone that didn't involve killing people. He told her to make sure you were the one who got this," He said as he pulled out a large packet almost spilling with documents.

"I looked at some of them. To make sure and it seems like it could work, but the ingredients needed are hard to come by and some are not even made or grown, for that matter, on this continent." He sighed. "You'll have to leave if you want to make a Philosophers Stone this way." I nodded in agreement knowing it was the only way.

I looked at him, his face and I knew what he was trying to say. "Goodbye.", we _had_ changed. Our relationship had changed along with our actions toward one another. And it was a close feeling. Like finding something lost that was precious to you when you where young.

He shifted from his chair to sit facing me on the bed, the man who had pulled me from the tremors of death that I had faced every day, up until today.

He leaned in on me then and my heart ached, but not in the way of protest, but because I wanted him to meet me sooner then he had until now. Then all I felt was ease and security a feeling I hadn't had since my mother was alive and Alphonse had his body and I had mine. We moved slowly and it was soft nothing too rushed and I knew he would make it sweet and it was him above me moving and happiness flooded from my eyes and his.

I was sure this is how it should have been. My first time being touched by someone. He even kissed my auto mail even if I couldn't feel it and when I saw he was doing it my heart clinched. I thought they where disgusting and then…the last person who I ever thought to think other wise of me of my scars and metal he was leaving himself inside me. Moving breathing sighing…with me.

And then, as soon as I'd fallen asleep I knew he had left. I should have not been able to know he was gone, but I did. And I was thankful. He was my first. Those two men were nothing to me…so what if they got there first? _He _had my heart…the only part that mattered.

When I finally opened my eyes to the sun and the intruder I found my brother starring at me, well I suppose he was, no eyes. I inhaled when I saw he was waiting for me. "Al, we're leaving."

"Where to? Don't you still feel unwell brother?" He always worries. Like a mother hen.

"No Al I'm fine now. We can go search for the stone now. R-Mus-Mustang," I cleared my throat. " He gave me some papers from some guy and said we could leave. We're going to find all the materials for the stone and make it our selves. Then we'll have our bodies back."

Alphonse was quiet just still starring at me for a long time then with out warning he sprang up and fell on the bed almost crushing me in the act. "WELL REALLY BE WHOLE AGAIN?" He sounded like he was in tears, happy ones though. "Oh brother its going to amazing and I can EAT again and FEEL and all KINDS of other things!"

"That great Al, but for now your still metal armor and your crushing me!" He got off sheepishly. "Sorry, hehe…"

And the next day, only two days after my turmoil was over. We left. I tried to say good bye to him and when I finally found the strength I was told by Risa that he had taken a higher up job in the capital and that he wouldn't be coming back. That's so like him…anyway to make it to the top. Eh, Mustang?

I knew then though, he had also left because of me. It would always be thought of as the most bitter sweet time of my life. At least to me.

_Fin_

**A/N:**

Bwa ha ha ha! Are you on edge yet! Do you think I went too fast, do you realize this is the LONGEST CHAPTER of the whole thing?

Well, its true it is. And I will do an epilogue. So don't die of, "OMG, she ended it like THAT?"

Stay tuned guys and dolls I'll be finishing this one before I go to college! Weee!

**NOTE: **I know its NOT smutty, I don't play that shit OKAY? I like soft core TASTEFUL things. Hard core is for dopes who want a lot of fan girl comments, but that's just how I feel you can believe what you want. Because even if you write HARD CORE I'll still be the fan girl having the nose bleed over it. I just wont be the fan girl having the nose bleed while writing it. HAHA!

Thanks to **I love Malfoy as a ferret**, yes that's the persons real name. I wanted to thank her/him, don't know sorry, for making a comment, the most recent one, and waking me from my 3 MONTH hiatus. Good job gold star! W00t! W00t!

P.S.

I like Malfoy as a Ferret-Boy…blush blush


End file.
